<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flufftober #11: Radiance by NeelyO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940433">Flufftober #11: Radiance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO'>NeelyO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Reunited and It Feels So Good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie stops by the Levy house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Levy/Annie Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flufftober #11: Radiance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Annie rang the bell and waited. Not exactly patiently. But not <em> not </em> patiently. She just couldn’t believe Sarah had been back in town for four days and this was the first chance they were getting to see each other in person. </p>
<p>“Annie! My favorite other daughter,” Eugene exclaimed when he opened the door. His smile encompassed his whole face and Annie was gathered in his arms for a hug before she even caught up to the fact that the door was open. </p>
<p>After squeezing Eugene hard (<em>how long had it been since she’d seen him?</em>), Annie pulled back and saw Deb coming down the hall with a smile as wide as Eugene’s. Deb pulled her into a strong embrace. The Levy family was really good at hugging.</p>
<p>Then they were all laughing and talking and Annie continued to be patient. Totally patient. Because she loved Eugene and Deb, and even though she knew that Sarah was seriously somewhere in the house, maybe even just down the hall in the kitchen or something, she wanted to focus on these two amazing people in front of her. </p>
<p>Deb interrupted Eugene.</p>
<p>“Eug, hon, I’m thinking Annie would actually like to see Sarah. She can talk to us any time. Am I right, sweetie?” Deb asked with a sparkle in her eye.</p>
<p>Blushing, Annie answered, “I’m so excited to see <em> all </em> of you, of course! I want to get all caught up. But where <em> is </em> Sarah? I’d love to…”</p>
<p>“She’s up in the attic, going through her boxes and consolidating things. She promised that was part of her reason for coming home, and she’s kept her word. Why don’t you head up? Eugene and I will get some coffee started.” Deb grabbed Eugene’s arm and started pulling him back toward the kitchen, shooing Annie up the stairs as they went.</p>
<p>Annie couldn’t stop smiling as she headed up, two stairs at a time, past the bedrooms and over to the staircase tucked behind the door next to the hall bath. The lighting was dim and she slowed down a bit as she emerged under the rafters. Compared to the bright light in the rest of the house, it was dark and musty up here. </p>
<p>She was about to call out when she saw her, kneeling next to several open boxes. Sarah must have sensed Annie’s presence, because at the moment Annie caught sight of her, Sarah turned her head and the most beautiful, radiant smile bloomed across her face. </p>
<p><em> Who needs light bulbs when Sarah Levy is around</em>, Annie thought to herself, quickly making her way to the corner. Sarah stood and threw herself into Annie’s arms. Of the three Levy hugs Annie had received today, this was by far her favorite. She leaned down to follow it up with several long overdue kisses. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>